Most dock levelers are used in loading docks/loading bays of warehouses where goods are delivered to and/or from said warehouses, usually via a vehicle provided with a bed adapted for the transportation of goods (e.g. a truck, a trailer, a semi-trailer, a wagon, etc.). The dock leveler comprises a height-adjustable platform used to form a bridge between the loading dock and the bed of the vehicle. The platform generally includes a deck, attached within the warehouse, and a lip which extends from the deck to rest on the bed of the vehicle, effectively forming the aforementioned bridge. The lip is pivotally connected to the deck in order to adjust itself accordingly when resting within the truck.
This bridge formed by the dock leveler can be used by workers or power moving equipment (e.g. a forklift) to facilitate loading and unloading of the vehicle. The frequent use of the dock levelers, especially by forklifts, or other heavy equipment, makes it often necessary to provide maintenance and upkeep to the different parts. Moreover, these parts are generally made of metal which can sometimes present security issues, such as sharp edges, and excessive vibrations and/or noise.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a dock leveler which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the aforementioned prior art problems.
The Applicant has surprisingly discovered that the above-mentioned drawbacks are now overcome with the various aspects of a lip, a lip attachment and a kit defined hereinafter.